hillbrook_asylumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Butcher
Chris Stockwell is a inmate created by that of TheReapingHopkins (I don't know if I can make my own ideas for inmates on here but since I saw a template on here for characters, I think its allowed but if not then I will take this down) History Early Life Chris was born having been diagnosed with autism. Over the years he had a difficult time concentrating in school and being social because of his condition. So then because of it Chris had been prescribed adderall to help him focus. He very much improved and started to focus alot more and become more social. The Anxiety As a side effect of the adderall he had been taking, he began experiencing many examples of anxiety. No matter what he did he couldn't help it with his parents not knowing what they should do about it. He then one day his body started to itch as he then started to scratch himself. He found that his anxiety started to fade away to more he did so, feeling absolute pleasure in doing so. The Treatment Over the years, the scratching only seemed to get worse as then this started many times where he almost got an infection. But every time he made it through infection free but despite this he was treated by people that saw him do so as a freak. But despite these many infection scares and ridicule he received from what he was doing, he continued. He had become addicted to doing so with him feeling like he needed to do so in order to relieve his stress. Eventually this lead to him to start biting at his hands, fingernails, and several other things. Then one day he had actually gotten an infection in the big toe of his left foot and had to get it cut off before the infection spread. This scare provided him a wake up call and made him quite his habit. But despite this he was still referred to as a freak for what happened in his past with him now not only having to deal with his still present anxiety but also constant fear of the people who judged him for what he did in the past. He couldn't go anywhere without meeting someone he knew that ridiculed him. These sorts of experiences lead him to becoming anti social as well as being insecure and self destructive. Adulthood When he reached adulthood, he took on the career as a butcher at a Deli he ran known as "Stockwell's". He enjoyed this career just from the feeling of how satisfying it was to skin the animals similar to how he used to scratch himself. It became his new way of relieving his anxiety with him still needing to take his adderall. He had also grown to become a bit more social but because of his experiences of his early life with the ridicule he endured, he is socially awkward when doing so. Then one day a man attempted to rob him right as he was about to close up for the day. Chris then defended himself by grabbing a cleaver and striking him with it, cutting the skin and a bit of the flesh off of his arm, causing him to scream out in pain and drop his gun. Then as Chris looked at the man, he saw the fear in his eyes as Chris remembered the fear he endured when he was younger. So then he knocked out and dragged the man into the freezer/meat locker and put him on a meat hook and then started to skin him alive as soon as he woke up. Afterwards he felt great joy in doing so, thinking this as his way of no longer being the one that feared everyone, but instead being the one everyone is afraid of. The Butcher and his capture He then began a killing spree where at night he would go into bars and tricking people intoxicated into letting him drive them back him with him then bringing them into his van and then knocking them out and then drive back to his deli and then hook them in the freezer and then skin them and then leave them in there to freeze to death or die of blood loss if the victim didn't die from the process of being skinned. He would then secretly take the skin home and then cut them up into pieces and hang one piece on the wall then dispose of the rest. But after 12 murders he was eventually caught when one day he left the deli unintended with a customer that came in hearing the screams of help from one of Chris' victims who was still alive. He was caught by the police when he returned with him then being instituted to Hillbrook Asylum. Time in Hillbrook He remains in his cell to this very day. He seems to be very social with the other patients, with him saying in a session with his doctor that he feels like he's at home with people like him. The only problem with this being the one he's most interacted with so far being #621, which is very concerning but nothing can be done about it knowing how easy it would be for #621 to get inside of Chris' cell if they just kept Chris in his cell. He has also shown to be a bit hostile to some patients with him even a few times attempting to sexually assault #876 in the cafeteria. But this either ended in him being pulled away from her or him being beaten senselessly by #876 until the guards came and pulling the 2 away from each other. When asked why he did so he said "She tried to hide her scars, fearing of looking like a freak...To people like myself who spent their whole lives being bullied and made fun of for being such, that's just another insult to be added to the stack". He also has maintained access to his adderall because of that being the only way he can be able to pay attention during his sessions, but unfortunately he has gotten back to his habit of scratching and biting skin off himself or staff with no other way of dealing with his anxiety. In response to this however for the safety of him and everyone else, he had his teeth, fingernails, and toenails surgically removed with his teeth being replaced by dentures he is only allowed to wear when under the supervision of his doctor and a guard for the doctor's safety. He also seems to suffer from insomnia with many guards showing up by his cell at night and seeing him just sitting at his bed looking at the wall. Then during one of these nights when one of the guards went inside one time to see why he was still up, the guard was found dead on the floor of Chris' cell the next day from being strangled with his the skin from his left arm. There has been little luck finding where Chris hid the flesh and he is very reluctant to reveal anything. So far there has little luck with curing him, but hopefully one day he can be cured. Powers and Abilities Skills with sharp objects: Because of his years of being a butcher, he is very skilled in using any sharp objects. Great Strength and Stamina: Because of his career before Hillbrook, he needed to be strong and have alot of stamina in order to be able to do his job. Intolerance to pain: After his years of biting himself, he's gotten used to pain and often acts as if he almost can't feel pain. Mental arithmetic skills Cutting precision: After years of cutting through bodies of animals and his own experience with him scratching and biting himself, He knows how deep he would need to cut in order to make his victim's bleed or how little he needs to cut in order to just cut off the skin. Very observant and attention to detail: Although without his medication he isn't able to focus, with it he can be proven to be very observant. He is able to notice things small about you in order to get to know you. This skill is what allowed him to know information about his victims others wouldn't notice and then use that information to try and trick his victims into doing what he needs, which is why his doctor refuses to give out any personal information, about himself because of him fearing that Chris could be able to use any information he finds out to his advantage. Personality Chris is a very mentally unstable with his years of torment having a deep psychological effect on him with him being self-destructive and very anti social with him having several extreme and violent mood swings. He also has shown to be easily be thrown into intense anger, especially when someone insults him for what he is as shown by his behavior towards #876 with his assaults seeming to stem from a hatred of her and wanting to make her stay like hell. Unlike when outside of the asylum, Chris is very social towards other patients and often maintains a very optimistic attitude unless he's going through his mood swings or his short temper. He doesn't act the same towards staff as he often acts anti-social towards them. The only one that's closest to being a member of staff that he talks to like he does with the patients is #621. Not much is known of what they talk about because of Chris not being cooperative with any of the other doctors. He has also shown many times before of having a unclear self image with most times feeling good about himself but several times showing self doubt and hatred for himself for what he has become. Diagnosis He has been shown to have been diagnosed with Autism but after a more thorough look indicates that he may also suffer from Borderline Personality Disorder. His behavior towards #621 indicates the symptom of unstable relationships from what he has said in sessions about it with Chris seeming to have grown to love the doctor platonically, with it seeming as if he thinks that #621 could make him feel whole. His unclear and shifting self image is also one of the other symptoms of BPD with him seeming to have no idea what he wants out of life. His biting and scratching could also contribute to both self destructive behavior, with it being considered his form of harmful sensation seeking behaviors, and self harm. There are also his extreme mood swings and explosive anger, which both are symptoms of BPD. So that would mean that he is currently exhibiting 6 out of the 9 symptoms of BPD. Relationships Dr. ? - The only man Chris seems to really trust and consider a good friend with Chris also trusting him to be his doctor. Porcelain-Face Category:Patients Category:Inmates Category:Alive Category:Characters